


Охранник

by hisaribi, OhotnikiNaNechist



Series: WTF Ohotniki na Nechist 2018 [6]
Category: Adam Wolfe (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhotnikiNaNechist/pseuds/OhotnikiNaNechist
Summary: Кевин оставил галерею на Адама Вулфа и ему чертовски повезло.





	Охранник

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Ohotniki na Nechist 2018 - "Охранник".

– Милый, мне казалось у тебя сегодня ночная смена? – мягко улыбнулась Одри. Она опиралась плечом на дверной косяк и вытирала тарелку.

Из кухни выбежала их маленькая дочка, Нина, и бросилась к Кевину. Он присел, поднимая её и обнимая, разуваясь при этом без помощи рук. Вопрос Одри застал врасплох, говорить ей правду о том, что ему просто до чёртиков страшно, не хотелось. Поэтому Кевин только улыбнулся и поцеловал Нину в щеку. Та довольно рассмеялась, пытаясь нажать пальцем на его нос. Не то чтобы он действительно уклонялся.

– Да, но я поменялся сменой с Адамом, новеньким охранником, – и хотя ложь не давалась легко, у него была причина так поступать – нежелание беспокоить Одри. Со всеми этими пожарами и чертовщиной, творящейся в галерее “Закат”… Ему было комфортнее просто не втягивать в это свою семью, иметь уголок комфорта. Одри слабо ему улыбнулась и кивнула:

– Ну и хорошо. Сейчас я подогрею тебе что-нибудь, а вот Нине пора спать.

– Но ещё рано! – громко возмутилась та, переставая нажимать на нос Кевина.

– Уже девять! – воскликнула с долей возмущения, но не повышая голос, Одри. – А мы с тобой договаривались, что в девять ты уже должна спать!

– Ладно, но только если сказку мне почитает папа! 

– Хорошо, принцесса. Ты уже почистила зубы и умылась? – спросил Кевин, проходя в квартиру, и походя мягко чмокнул Одри в губы.

– Нет, но я сейчас пойду! И сама всё почищу!

– Ну разумеется, – легко согласился Кевин и поставил Нину на пол. Та сразу же убежала в свою комнату.

– А я, видимо, пойду проверю чтобы она снова не ела зубную пасту и не выдавила её всю, – вздохнула Одри, вручая ему сухую тарелку, и повесила на плечо полотенце. – Наложи тогда себе сам еду, она в контейнере, и переоденься.

– Конечно.

***

Кевин давно уже не вставал в одно время с семьёй. Либо отсыпался со смены, либо наоборот просыпался на работу рано. Сегодня была приятная перемена. Перед сном они с Одри долго говорили и обсуждали, что у них и как. Даже решили, что в следующий раз, когда их выходные совпадут, поедут куда-нибудь в парк развлечений. Теперь же Нина вещала о том, что будет делать в школе, ведь второй класс это так важно.

"Очередной пожар возник сегодня ночью, – вещал на фоне телевизор. – Вместе с множеством бесценных артефактов сгорела галерея “Закат”. Огонь не перекинулся на соседние здания, так как его удалось быстро остановить силами пожарных служб города Сан-Франциско".

Все смотрели теперь на экран телевизора. Даже Нина притихла, заметив выражения на лицах родителей, серьёзность, с которой те слушали диктора, переплетя пальцы над столом. Одри сильно сжала ладонь Кевина и посмотрела на него почти что с ужасом.

Этой ночью он должен был остаться на ночную смену в галерее.

Этой ночью ему повезло поменяться с детективом Адамом Вульфом.


End file.
